


picking up the pieces

by v1ewmonster



Series: smash bros oneshots [3]
Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Angst, Awkward Conversations, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Neglect, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tumblr Prompt, lucas is mentioned briefly, spoilers for mother 2 ig????, there's definitely talk of trauma/neglect but its vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v1ewmonster/pseuds/v1ewmonster
Summary: "It sounds strange for someone your age to use a word likedamaged."
Relationships: Ness (Mother 2) & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: smash bros oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1408717
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	picking up the pieces

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written abt these guys in a long time,,, 
> 
> anyway i found a pretty neat list of dialogue prompts on tumblr and immediately got inspired^^ i hc that ness sees zelda as a big sister figure, so ofc she'd help him w/ all kinds of problems, including heavy topics that ppl aren't always prepared to bring up. i felt like their dynamic fit the specific dialogue i chose, and i always wanted to write abt them again, so here we are!!

“It sounds strange for someone your age to use a word like damaged,” Zelda says, almost like she’s concerned for Ness, which she is. The concept is way beyond him. On the other hand, Ness’ word choice puzzles Zelda to no end. 

_ Damaged.  _ What kind of cruelty did he go through to warrant usage of a word like that? She knows about the Giygas situation, but what else is there to say? What more is he  _ hiding?  _

“Really?” Ness asks like this isn’t a serious discussion at all. He tucks a hand underneath his cheek. “Hm… maybe it’s because Lucas called himself that once that I wouldn’t see it as a problem.” 

“That explains a lot,” Zelda says, “but seriously, why would you call yourself that? You seem pretty fine to me, aside from the alien thing.” 

Ness twirls the inside of his hat on his finger. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me, man.” 

“Yes, that’s why I’m asking.  _ Please  _ enlighten me.”

Ness’ expression shifts from carefree to grim. “You know it’s kinda invasive to ask about people’s trauma, right?” 

“So you’re saying you have trauma,” Zelda says. “Why brush something like that off?” 

The pressure in the air rolls off of Ness’ back in waves. It’s like he’s at home again, his mother’s keen gaze in the back of his head. “Maybe cause I… don’t wanna talk about it?”

“That’s a serious claim you just made, Ness,” Zelda says. “You can’t just avoid the topic.”

Ness stands up, hands flat on the table. “What if I want to? You can’t stop me.” Anger is reflected in his eyes, though only for five seconds.

“I  _ know  _ I can’t, it’s just…” She stares down at the coffee table, her fingers fidgeting. Nice and easy. She  _ must not  _ provoke him further. “I’m your friend, the older sister you never had, and I want you to know that  _ it’s okay  _ to come to me for these sorts of things. It makes me feel like you don’t trust me at all.” 

“That isn’t it,” Ness says grimly. “I’m just… not sure if I’m comfortable with sharin’ it right now. I haven’t even told Lucas the extent of my problems.” 

Zelda clasps her hands together. “That’s okay! You could have just said that, but I won’t blame you for wanting to snap at me. People your age are reckless and don’t always think their actions through.” 

“Ya don’t hafta tell me twice,” Ness beams. 

“Yeah,” Zelda says. “Promise me this, though.” 

Ness tilts his head. 

“You don’t have to call yourself damaged. And even if you are,” She swallows, “you can heal. It doesn’t matter how long it takes. You  _ will.  _ Trust me, I’ve been there.” 

Ness looks at Zelda, then ruminates on the thoughts that eat at him. He doesn’t one hundred percent believe her, but if she believes in him, then a little bit of hope will do him good. Pessimism was never a good look on him. 

“Alright… don’t expect me to take your words at face value, though.” 

She makes a sound of affirmation. She doesn’t expect him to, and whether his feelings change over time or not, she’ll always have faith in his recovery. Out of all the things that fluctuate over time, her faith in others will never waver. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated :D


End file.
